Outono na Londres Trouxa
by Keka Snape
Summary: Draco Malfoy descobre que a única pessoa que ama está à beira da morte. A partir de então ele inicia uma corrida contra o tempo para salvar sua mulher, já que simplesmente não pode viver sem ela.


Era iria morrer. Me contara que iria morrer. Tinha um tumor no coração. E o pior é que ela não iria me contar. Só me contou porque perdeu o nosso filho e eu fiquei desconfiado de algo. O curandeiro me disse que ela já tinha ido se consultar com ele a mais de um ano e ela já sabia sobre o tumor. Foi por isso que não ficou feliz ao saber que estava grávida, ela já sabia que o nosso filho ia morrer.

**Flashback**

- Draco, existe um motivo muito sério pra eu ter perdido o nosso filho – dizia Gina sentada na cama do hospital – Eu... Eu tenho um tumor perto do coração, que com o tempo vai obstruindo minha artéria aorta e conseqüentemente o sangue de circular. O nosso bebê não resistiu porque não estava chegando nele sangue suficiente – ela começara a chorar – e conseqüentemente nutrientes suficientes para a sobrevivência dele. Eu ainda não tinha te contado, mas era um menino...

- Ah meu amor – eu a abracei e chorei com ela por muito tempo – Eu não vou deixar você morrer... Eu vou usar até o último recurso, eu não vou deixar você morrer Gina...

- Ah Draco, não tem mais jeito. Desde que eu descobri o tumor já não tinha mais jeito. Nós bruxos não somos muito especializados nessa área já que não acontece tanto conosco quanto com os trouxas.

- Com os trouxas? Então é isso aí Gina... Os trouxas são a resposta. Você vai ter alta amanhã, e nós vamos nos mudar para a Londres trouxa. Vou comprar uma casa bem linda pra você...

- Pra que Draco... Eu vou morrer e tudo será em vão...

- POR FAVOR GINA PÁRA COM ISSO – eu gritei porque a idéia de vê-la morrer me deixava muito perturbado – Você vai ver, nós vamos ficar velhinhos juntos e vamos ter sete filhos ruivinhos, dos quais seis serão homens e uma será mulher, e dentre esses homens haverá uma dupla de gêmeos. Exatamente como sua família que você tanto ama. E nós teremos tantos netos que não poderemos contar... Você vai ver meu amor, você vai ver – e eu dei um beijo nela antes de sair do quarto.

Aparatei direto para a Londres trouxa. Fui no que os trouxas chamam de banca de revista e comprei um jornal para ver se havia alguma casa a venda. Vi qual era a mais cara, que para mim com certeza seria a melhor e fui olha-la. Era bonita, mas a decoração era estranha. Havia alguns retângulos com buracos e outros com algo parecido com alavancas grudados nas paredes. Depois eu fui descobrir que eram tomadas e interruptores respectivamente. E os lustres tinham algo estranho, de vidro, que descobri se chamarem lâmpadas.

A minha sorte foi que a mulher do corretor que me mostrou a casa é bruxa, então ele sacou rapidinho que eu era bruxo e me explicou tudinho sobre eletricidade e aparelhos elétricos.

Com um toque de varinha mobiliei tudo com a mobília da nossa, minha e de Gina, antiga casa, e logo saí e comprei toda aquela quinquilharia que os trouxas precisam tanto, os aparelhos elétricos.

Parei na varanda e me lembrei como foi que nos apaixonamos. Potter havia se casado com Cho Chang e eu zombei dela por isso. Logo estávamos juntos tomando uísque de fogo num bar e a próxima coisa que me lembro foi acordar num motel em Vegas com uma aliança no dedo esquerdo. Nós criamos tanto caso com isso que acabamos nos apaixonando.

Agora com quase três anos de casados ela descobre que está grávida e logo perde o bebê. E ainda por cima me conta que há quase metade do nosso casamento ela está doente e havia me escondido isso todo esse tempo.

No dia seguinte fui buscar Gina no St. Mungus e levei-a para morar em nossa nova casa. Nossa primeira visita foi o pai dela, e ele ficou deslumbrado com tudo lá dentro, principalmente com a televisão, ficou assistindo o dia inteiro. Mas o deslumbramento acabou quando o resto da família chegou e ela contou que havia perdido o bebê que todos já amavam, mesmo sabendo que o filho era meu, e que o motivo era esse maldito tumor.

- Tumor Gina? – disse Arthur chocado.

- Foi por isso que eu vim para cá com ela Sr. Weasley – eu disse – Os trouxas são muito mais especializados nesse tipo de caso do que os bruxos, eles fazem cirurgias e transplantes, eu já li muito sobre isso na invertet.

- Internet – corrigiu a tosca da Hermione (eu me esforçava para não chamá-la de Granger, já que ela é tão amiga da minha mulher) que também estava lá.

- É, isso mesmo.

- Desculpe – disse Ronald – eu não iria chamá-lo de Rony, ah, isso não – Mas o que é um transplante?

- Os médicos trocam um órgão de uma pessoa pelo mesmo órgão de outra pessoa, no caso do coração, que seria o que Gina precisaria, já que o tumor o está danificando, trocariam o coração dela por um coração de uma pessoa morta.

- Não – disse Rony – Não vão colocar outro coração na minha irmã. Não vão corta-la, eu não vou deixar.

- Não seja idiota Weasley – chamei-o de Weasley por puro impulso – Do contrário ela morre. Já estou procurando um bom cirurgião e...

- Eu já falei pra você não usar meu sobrenome dessa forma _Malfoy_ – Gina disse irônica.

- Ah meu amor, desculpa – eu disse dando um beijo na testa dela e em seguida um na sua mão – É a força do hábito.

- Ma... Mas a minha filhinha – dizia a Sra. Weasley aos prantos – A minha única filhinha... Ela não pode... Ela não vai.

- Ela não vai – eu disse colocando minhas mãos nos ombros da Sra. Weasley e olhando bem nos olhos dela – Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça. GINA – eu gritei ao ver que Gina desmaiara – Meu amor... Ah por Merlin, não...

- Eu vou chamar um médico – disse Hermione pegando o telefone na mesa de cabeceira. Pelo menos ser sangue-ruim serviu pra alguma coisa.

O médico examinou Gina e disse que precisaria de exames muito detalhados para saber o que ela realmente tinha. Então eu contei a ele sobre o tumor disse que já estava bem avançado, que ela precisaria de um transplante, mas ele preferiu leva-la para o hospital antes de dar sua palavra final.

Foram feitos vários exames e algumas, acho que é esse o nome, radiografias e tomografias. O médico disse que ela realmente tinha um tumor grave perto do coração, e que seria muito difícil algum cirurgião aceitar fazer o transplante dela.

- DIFÍCIL? – eu gritei – NÃO ME IMPORTA QUE SEJA IMPOSSÍVEL, EU VOU CONSEGUIR O TRANSPLANTE PRA ELA. ELA VAI VIVER... vai viver – e eu chorei.

- Desculpe senhor...

- Malfoy...

- Desculpe Senhor Malfoy, mas será muito difícil... Eu mesmo não farei o transplante da Senhora Malfoy...

- Mas você não salva vidas? Não estou vendo você salvando nenhuma recusando fazer uma operação dessas...

- Mas pode dar errado. Eu posso faze-la apenas morrer mais rápido.

- Eu prefiro correr o risco. Tem chances de ela se salvar e viver até mesmo mais do que eu ou o senhor.

- Mas eu prefiro não correr o risco. Desculpe.

- NÃO ME INTERESSA... EU NÃO ME IMPORTO, ATÉ ACHO MELHOR QUE NÃO SEJA VOCÊ QUE FAÇA O TRANSPLANTE DA MINHA MULHER. Existem médicos muito melhores que você no mundo. E eu posso pagar o melhor.

- Duvido que até o melhor aceite fazer o transplante.

- Duvida? Você não sabe como é ver a mulher que você ama, a única pessoa que você ama no mundo, morrendo. Você não sabe... – e eu saí. Gina não ficou internada, voltou pra casa comigo.

- Draco – ela dizia deitada no meu peito na nossa cama – Você não precisa fazer isso meu amor. Não tem mais jeito. Nenhum médico vai aceitar fazer o meu transplante. Nenhum.

- Não me interessa Gina – eu disse me levantando indo direto para o computador procurar por bons cirurgiões na internet – Eu não vou descansar até achar um cirurgião pra você. Gina, o que vai ser de mim se você morrer...?

- Ah Draco. Você é bonito e interessante. Vai achar uma mulher muito mais bonita do que eu... Que tal...?

- Não se atreva... Não sugira isso... Então era por isso que você sempre comentava comigo sobre a beleza de Pansy quando a víamos nas festas... Você quer me ver com ela Gina? Você realmente acha que eu vou ser feliz sem você? Não existe outra pra mim Gina, só existe você...

- Eu? Ora Draco...

- Ora digo eu Gina... O que é que te faz pensar que eu vou superar a sua morte? O que é que te faz pensar que Pansy Parkinson vai me ajudar? Eu nunca gostei dela, por Merlin.

- Não briga desse jeito comigo Draco... – ela chorou, se ela soubesse como me dói quando ela chora – Eu só queria te ver feliz.

- Então me deixa tentar fazer você viver Gina – e eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado na cama pegando sua mão e beijando-a – porque minha felicidade está ao seu lado. Eu me lembro como foi horrível a nossa briga quando nós acordamos e percebemos que estávamos casados, mas você pode não acreditar, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, porque eu só não queria enxergar, mas eu já amava você.

- Eu também Draco. Ah amor, desculpa... Me perdoa por fazer você querer se apaixonar por outra, ainda mais sendo Pansy – e ela chorou mais – e me perdoa por ter perdido nosso filho.

Quando ela disse isso eu chorei. E como chorei. Eu queria ter falado pra ela que a culpa não era dela, o que não era realmente, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Eu simplesmente chorava e chorava abraçado ao amor da minha vida.

E quando ela dormiu minha primeira providencia foi ir para o computador. Eu não iria desistir. Nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse eu acharia um bom médico.

Amanheceu e Gina mexeu na cama. Eu me levantei da cadeira do computador e a cobri. Ela abiu os olhos.

- Ainda está cedo meu amor – eu disse – Volte a dormir.

- E você? Você não dormiu não é verdade? Já disse que não precisa...

- Shhh – eu pus meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios – Não vamos começar com isso de novo. Faço isso porque quero e porque preciso. Mas agora, eu vou ali e já volto, e se você se levantar vai estragar tudo.

Dentro de uns quinze minutos eu voltei com uma bandeja maravilhosa de café da manhã.

- Draco! Eu não acredito!

- Acredite... E pode provar que está bom. Nunca te disse, mas sou um excelente cozinheiro. Agora que nosso elfo não está mais conosco – o que um trouxa diria se visse um elfo doméstico? – eu que vou cozinhar pra você.

- Nossa... Está uma delícia... Tem certeza que foi você quem fez isso?

- Está duvidando dos meus dotes culinários meu bem? –eu disse pegando um morango e oferecendo para que ela mordesse e logo em seguida beijando-a.

- Não estou duvidando... Esse beijo com morango foi bom...

- Eu te dou quantos você quiser – e eu novamente ofereci o morango e a beijei quando ela mordeu. Mas de repente ela parou de me beijar – GINA? Não meu Deus, não de novo... Meu amor...

- É melhor que ela fique em observação – dizia o médico para o qual eu liguei, um dos que tinha achado na internet – Ela aparentemente está bem... Mas...

- É preciso que você veja isso doutor – eu disse entregando todos os exames para ele.

- Meu Deus – ele disse vendo as tomografias – Mas isso é muito grande... Parece inoperável, e mesmo se fosse, o coração está muito danificado.

- Por isso que eu preciso de um transplante de coração pra ela...

- Ah... Eu posso tentar conseguir algum outro cirurgião pra você, mas eu não garanto...

- Que algum vai querer pegar o caso de Gina – eu terminei para ele – Eu li que você é um excelente cirurgião... Vi as cirurgias que fez, as vidas que salvou... Eu esperava que você...

- Eu sinto muito Senhor Malfoy, mas o caso dela é realmente muito grave. É perigoso que eu erre...

- Entendi... É tudo uma pura fachada... Você tem fama de quem nunca errou numa cirurgia, mas você é uma fraude... Nunca fez uma cirurgia realmente difícil não é? Nunca salvou alguém que estava para morrer... É tudo uma imagem...

- Senhor Malfoy... Use o bom senso...

- Já sei o que você vai me dizer... É mais provável que ela viva mais tempo sem a cirurgia... Quer saber? Eu não me importo. Eu prefiro tentar e ver o resultado a não tentar e ficar imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se o transplante tivesse sido feito. Doutor, assim que minha mulher receber alta eu quero ser avisado. Diga a ela que voltei para casa sem me despedir por um motivo muito importante. Com licença.

O meu motivo não era procurar um outro médico... Não, o meu motivo era ir para casa e ficar sozinho para que eu pudesse chorar e gritar toda a minha tristeza e a minha raiva. Por que afinal nenhum médico queria fazer essa maldita cirurgia? Por que esse tumor foi aparecer logo na minha mulher...? A vida já não tinha sido dura o suficiente comigo? Não... O pior ainda estava por vir.

Gina voltara para casa. Eu não descansava. Três meses se passaram e eu já devia ter falado com mais de quinze cirurgiões considerados os melhores da Grã-Bretanha, mas nenhum deles quis pegar o caso da minha mulher. Enquanto isso ela ia ficando cada vez pior... Ia perdendo a cor e a voz. Seus olhos e cabelos já não tinham mais brilho ou vida. Mas para mim ela estava tão ou mais linda do que antes. Ela falava poucas palavras porque era como se cada uma lhe custasse a vida. Ela já não comia pela boca, e sim por uma sonda. Mas ela ainda não estava internada. Eu contratara uma enfermeira que ficava com ela durante o dia e outra que ficava com ela durante a noite. Foi quando finalmente aconteceu.

Um médico, um cardiologista, leu sobre o caso de Gina, que eu publicara na internet e escreveu um e-mail para mim. Eu liguei para ele e ele marcou uma consulta para Gina no dia seguinte, porque quando ele disse que marcaria em uma semana eu argumentei que talvez ela não tivesse mais uma semana. Ele examinou a minha esposa e disse que faria o transplante dela, mesmo que como todos os outros médicos haviam dito, fosse mais provável que ela morresse.

A operação seria dentro de dois dias, tudo fora muito corrido. O medo percorria todos os membros do meu corpo. Eu tinha muita esperança, mas no fundo eu sabia o que aconteceria. Eu agora falava com ela pela última vez antes da cirurgia. Eu não sabia se seria ou não a última vez que falaria com ela na vida.

- Ah meu amor – eu chorava – Eu consegui... Eu prometi a você que iria... Eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria... Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais.

- Dra... Draco... – ela falava com o maior esforço do mundo. Cada palavra que ela dizia doía muito em mim, porque eu sabia que também doía nela.

- Não meu amor, não fale...

- Eu... Eu preciso... Eu vou morrer...

- Gina... Não – a esse ponto eu já sabia que ela tinha razão então eu simplesmente me desesperei... Não tinha mais jeito. Ela estava morrendo. Liguei para o Dr. Heartman e ele simplesmente antecipou tudo. Uma ambulância estava a caminho para leva-la para o hospital para fazer a cirurgia.

Chegávamos no hospital. Estavam todos lá. Toda a família e amigos de Gina. Eu tenho certeza que se fosse comigo eu estaria sozinho... Talvez só Gina estivesse comigo.

Gina estava deitada na maca com os olhos semicerrados. Dois enfermeiros levavam a maca em direção à sala de cirurgia e eu ia acompanhando. Foi quando eu vi que ela abria e fechava a boca. Ela tentava me dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.

- Calma meu amor – eu disse para ela – Tudo vai dar certo.

- Eu... – ela tossiu .

- Não meu amor, não fale...

- Draco – ela disse colocando a mão na minha boca no que parecia ser um esforço terrível, expresso eu seu rosto – Eu... Eu estou morrendo...

- Não... – eu disse chorando.

- Não adi... – ela tossiu novamente -...anta. Obrigada por me dar tantos momentos maravilhoso.

- Gina...

- Eu te amo Draco... – ela disse colocando a mão em minha face. Como sua mão estava fria. Foi quando sua mão escorregou e seu braço despencou. Pensei que ela tivesse desmaiada, mas quando olhei direito seus olhos estavam abertos... Não, não era possível que ela...

- GINA... NÃO, GINA – eu gritava desesperadamente, tão desesperadamente que precisaram me segurar. Mas eu não deixei que me segurassem. Saquei minha varinha e... – EXPELLIARMUS!

- Malfoy – gritou o Weasley homem mais novo – POR QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

- Gina... – eu chorei correndo para a maca onde ela ainda estava – Gina, fala comigo... Fala comigo... Meu amor... Não...

- Não – chegou Ronald olhando para ela e percebendo o que acontecera – Minha irmãzinha... Ela não pode... Gina... – eu caí no chão... Tudo ficou branco e começou a girar. Eu não tinha dormido nem comido nesse dia nem no anterior e a morte dela foi um impacto muito grande para mim. Eu simplesmente não agüentei.

Acordei numa cama de hospital, mas mantive meus olhos fechados. Então era tudo um sonho... Eu estava dormindo e sonhei. Como fui bobo. Foi quando escutei vozes conversando. Vozes que pareciam de Granger e Potter.

- Ele não deveria ter usado sua varinha... A sorte dele é que pelo fato de sermos aurores temos permissão para apagar as memórias, porque do contrário viria o ministério... – disse Potter.

- Não o censure Harry – disse Granger – Ele a amava muito. Nós duvidamos muito no início, lembra? Quando Gina nos disse que ela havia se casado com ele. Mas tudo o que ele fez. O tanto que ele sofreu... Ele a amava Harry...

Então não era uma brincadeira. Não era um sonho. Era verdade. A única pessoa que eu amei e que me amou havia morrido. E como eu a amei. Mais do que tudo no mundo.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar – eu disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não é só você – disse Potter com grosseria.

- Pode falar assim comigo... Eu sei que a culpa foi minha... Eu não fui rápido o suficiente nem persuasivo o suficiente – eu comecei a chorar – A culpa foi minha...

- Não – disse Granger, e de repente ela me abraçou e chorou comigo – A culpa não foi sua Draco. A única culpa que você teve foi amá-la o suficiente para entregar sua vida pra salvar a dela, e isso ninguém pode dizer que é uma culpa. Todos nós fomos injustos com você no início... Desculpe Draco...

Eu não consegui entender Granger me pedindo desculpas. Depois de tudo que eu fiz com ela. Depois de todas as vezes que a chamei de sangue ruim. Mas foi bom. Contribuiu para um relacionamento agradável entre nós depois de tudo.

Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada mais deprimente do que o enterro dela. Foi a última vez que vi meu anjo... O grande e único amor da minha vida. Eu passei meus dedos por cada traço de seu rosto para deixa-lo perfeito em minha memória. E como ela estava fria... Eu nunca vou me esquecer o quão fria ela estava.

Nos primeiros meses eu ia ao cemitério todos os dias. Depois passei a ir uma vez por semana e depois uma vez por mês... Agora não vou mais todo mês, mas não é porque a esqueci, e sim porque me machuca demais vê-la sem vê-la... Tê-la tão perto e tão longe.

Minha relação com toda a família mudou muito. Eu sou sempre muito bem vindo para os almoços de domingo, quando se reúnem todos os filhos com suas esposas e filhos. Olhando a pequena Gina, filha de Rony e Hermione, da qual sou padrinho, lembro-me do filho que Gina teria me dado e penso como nós estaríamos felizes com ele agora. Mas não me entristeço com isso. Aprendi a me alegrar com a felicidade dos outros. Aprendi a ver Gina em cada sorriso. Aprendi a amar essa pequena Gina que me conquistou assim que nasceu, e me emocionei quando ela disse sua primeira palavra: Dlaco... Ela trocava o R pelo L, como faz até hoje aos seus dois anos, mas isso não me importa, porque todos sabemos o que Dlaco significa.

Hoje, o primeiro domingo de outono estou sentado na varanda da minha casa, a antiga na Londres bruxa, me lembrando do outono de três anos atrás.

Aquele que passei com Gina na Londres trouxa. Sei como sofri naquele outono, mas daria tudo para que voltasse, para ver a minha mulher uma última vez e dizer a ela que não faz diferença nenhuma que ela não esteja presente em carne e osso, porque para mim, ela sempre estará presente...

Gina, que você descase em paz, eu te amo.


End file.
